prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Maeda Yuzuki
Maeda Yuzuki (前田 柚希 Maeda Yuzuki) is a OC cure by Hikari Aikawa and a main cure in Elementary Pretty Cure. Maeda Yuzuki '(前田 柚希 ''Maeda Yuzuki) is a oc cure by '''Hikari Aikawa for Yuki Mizuno's series, Elementary Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is "I will make everyone's wishes come true!". Bio Personality Yuzuki is secretly very powerful, and seen alone, but she has many friends and is nice. She can be annoying at times, but overall is seen as a very graceful girl. She is raised by a family of very powerful people, known mainly to be the protectors of the universe. This can stress Yuzuki out, as she wants to be just as good if not better than her family, and wants to live up to their expectations. Appearance Yuzuki Yuzuki has turquoise eyes and light blue hair that she wears down. Her hair reaches to her back. She is always seen wearing a purple bead bracelet that is magical, it is a gift from her mother. Her casual outfit consists of a white sweater dress with lilac accents, and rolled up sleeves, as well as lilac sandals and a lilac headband. She is known by many as a "very beautiful, magical girl". She has fair skin and a small mole on her right cheek. Cure Wish As Cure Wish, Yuzuki's eyes turn lilac as well as her hair. Her bangs are pulled up slightly and her hair is in long, swirly twintails. She wears purple bows with lilac sakura flowers in her twintails. Her cure outfit consists of a lilac top that has spaghetti straps, with frills with purple across it on the top part of the top and bottom part. There is frills with purple across it on the middle of the top, with three lilac small bows on the purple line. There is a purple bow that is faced down with a lilac sakura flower on it in the middle of the bow. She has a purple skirt with white frills on the bottom. There is white sakura petals that have a ombre from white to lilac on the top layer of the skirt. She wears white boots with lilac on the top and bottom. She has frill bracelets on her fore arm with lilac lines across them on both arms. She wears 3 bead bracelets: one white, one lilac, and one purple, going from a gradient pattern from white, lilac, to purple. Relationships Green Group * Aya Omitsu-'It takes a while, but Aya and Yuzuki become very good friends. * 'Yui Kikoenai-'Yuzuki witnesses Yui fighting the Kuraimo with Aya. * 'Lana Kikoenai-'Yuzuki cheers on Lana during the swimming contest. * 'Mirai Kikoenai-'Yuzuki and Mirai become good friends and Yuzuki cheers on Mirai at her basketball games. Red Group * 'Hina Yusaku-'Hina and Yuzuki are friends. * 'Samansa Koinu-'Yuzuki and Samansa became friends and Yuzuki helps Samansa find the power. Blue Group * 'Hanazono Yume-'Yume and Yuzuki are in the same group, and are friends. Yuzuki likes to think of Yume as the "leader" of the Blue Group, although Yume agrees that she isn't much of a leader type. * 'Sanata Yuko-'Yuzuki is friends with Yuko, but sometimes they argue. * 'Tachikawa Sayo-'Yuzuki and Sayo are childhood friends. They have a sister like bond. History TBA Cure Wish '"Fighting for everyone's wishes! Blooming power! Cure Wish!" Cure Wish is the alter ego of Yuzuki. To transform, she needs her [[EleWatch|'EleWatch']] and Wish Gem. Transformations TBA Attacks TBA Songs Solos TBA Duets TBA Gallery Main Page: 'Maeda Yuzuki/Image Gallery' Trivia Category:Cures Category:Lilac Cures Category:Elementary Pretty Cure Category:Elementary Pretty Cure Characters Category:Elementary Pretty Cure OCs Category:Aikawa Hikari Category:Hikari Aikawa Category:Aikawa Hikari's fancures Category:Fancures Category:Green Group